


Под алтарным пологом

by Melarissa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Castiel/Dean Winchester UST, M/M, Oral Sex, Orphan Dean, Priest Castiel, Priests, Romance, sex in the church
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>отец Кастиэль и воспитанник церковного приюта Дин чувствуют сильное притяжение друг ко другу, однако на их пути слишком много препятствий</p>
            </blockquote>





	Под алтарным пологом

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wintersnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/gifts).



Wintersnow с уважением и любовью посвящается

 

– Простите меня, отец, ибо я согрешил. С моей последней исповеди прошло две недели.

Шепот тихий, за решеткой почти полная темнота, ничего не рассмотреть, но от одной этой фразы, от этого голоса по позвоночнику ползет холодная капля пота. Отец Кастиэль стискивает край сутаны в резко повлажневшем кулаке и пытается совладать с внезапно охрипшим голосом:

– Слушаю тебя, сын мой.  
– Меня посещают мысли, отец. Дурные мысли.  
– Дин, мы уже говорили об этом. Это нормально в твоем возрасте, надо лишь иметь стойкость противостоять им.

В решетку неожиданно вцепляется бледная рука, кажется, хрупкое старое дерево рассыплется сейчас под этими пальцами – силой Господь Дина не обделил. Как и всем остальным. Кроме, разве что, семьи. После трагической смерти матери он попал в приют святого Марка при церкви. Смутно он помнил, что у него был брат, но ни где он, ни как его звали четырехлетний мальчуган не знал. А отец, сдав сына на попечение, исчез бесследно – то ли решил начать новую жизнь, без обузы типа мертвой жены и двоих детей, то ли спился, то ли погиб.

Дин вырос при церкви, в ней его окрестили на всякий случай, в ней он прошел конфирмацию едва ему исполнилось двенадцать, и с тех пор, вот уже пять лет, он был служкой. Все эти подробности отец Кастиэль знал от отца Михаила, предыдущего священника, которого он сменил на посту два года назад. Вместе с обязанностями пастыря не слишком большой общины к отцу Кастиэлю перешли и бразды правления небольшим приютом для мальчиков. Однако все меньше детей появлялись в церкви, государство предпочитало отправлять сирот в семьи и нерелигиозные приюты, и два больших темных дортуара постепенно почти полностью опустели. Мальчики вырастали, становились юношами, поступали в обучение или добивались стипендий в колледжах средней руки и покидали приют навсегда. Только Дин отчаянно цеплялся за любую возможность остаться при церкви.

– Я... пытаюсь, отец, но это трудно. Это очень трудно. Иногда мне снятся ужасные сны, в которых блудницы ласкают мое тело, дотрагиваются до меня, и чресла мои наполняются желанием. Я...

Отец Кастиэль сглотнул. Мысль о чреслах Дина мгновенно сменила холодные мурашки густым жаром, который приливной волной затопил его щеки и низ живота. Этот парень сведет его с ума!

– ...Я не хочу, чтобы они прикасались ко мне, но они не слушают меня. А в последние дни ко мне является человек, он большой, темный, он прогоняет блудниц... и занимает их место. Мне стыдно, отец, но я просыпаюсь в поту, излившись во сне. Что со мной происходит?

Если бы Дин сейчас мог заглянуть через решетку, он бы, вероятно, с криком умчался как можно дальше. Потому что отец Кастиэль не выглядел больше как его пастор, к которому он привык приходить с любой проблемой. Сейчас на его месте сидел греховодник, запустивший руку сквозь карман сутаны и отчаянно сжимающий себя, теребящий давно вставший член, спрятанный под строгими плотными брюками.

– Что... делает этот человек? – выдавил святой отец, пытаясь не сорваться на стон.  
– Он разводит мне ноги и смотрит. Он смотрит на меня, и от этого взгляда во мне поднимается томление... Будто одним только взглядом он ласкает меня. А потом он кладет свою руку сюда, мне на живот, и сжимает, и поглаживает... Это дьявольское наваждение, отец!

Беззвучно расстегивая ширинку, отец Кастиэль думал, что единственным дьявольским наваждением здесь является сам Дин, с его рассказами, его белыми руками в крапинках веснушек, с его губами, глазами и ресницами. В отличие от Дина отец Кастиэль вырос не в монастыре и, прежде чем принять сан, вполне разобрался со своей сексуальностью. Его родители, смиренные прихожане маленькой уютной церкви в Новой Англии, одной из немногих католических церквей в регионе, не смогли принять гомосексуальность своего единственного сына. Дело дошло до того, что у матери случился инфаркт в тот момент, когда Кастиэль привел домой своего друга и хотел убедить родителей дать им шанс. Сидя подле больничной кровати своей матери, превратившейся в одночасье в прозрачную старушку с ломкими волосами, у которой отовсюду торчали медицинские трубки, он принял решение отказаться от мира. Если мир не хочет его таким, какой он есть, он покинет его.

Он бросил колледж, в котором изучал историю и средневековое право, и поступил в семинарию. Принося обет, он оглянулся на своих родителей, таких счастливых, таких светящихся радостью и гордостью за своего сына, что у него достало сил убедить себя в правильности принятого решения. Год ждал он направления на служение, и ни разу у него не возникло проблем с целибатом. Против эрекций, которые регулярно у него случались, как у всех здоровых мужчин его возраста, помогали холодные обливания и чтения "Отче наш" по сто раз без перерыва. Зато никакие прихожанки не волновали его, как бы ни стремились они привлечь внимание молодого синеглазого священника. После освободилось место пастора в храме святого Марка неподалеку от Лоуренса, и Кастиэль, как теперь его звали даже родители, отправился туда. И встретил там свое личное искушение во плоти.

Искушению было пятнадцать, он был сирота и глубоко верующий юноша. Дин с энтузиазмом встретил нового священника, надеясь на оживление почти заглохшей церковной жизни, и с воодушевлением принялся помогать где только мог. Отец Кастиэль встречал его повсюду – и в притворе, и раскладывающим перед мессой библии, и на кухне, подготавливавшим облатки для причащения. Дин был вездесущ, наполнен жизнью и абсолютно невинен. Так получилось, что все искушения обошли его стороной, пока... Пока не начались эти сны.

Впервые он рассказал об этом во время исповеди несколько месяцев назад. Отец Кастиэль помнил, как хрипло и испуганно шептал ему Дин о своих нечаянных опытах, как жаловался на неспособность противостоять искусу. В холодной промозглой церкви с Кастиэля градом катил пот, пока Дин не пробормотал свое "благодарю" и "аминь" на указание прочесть десять раз "Богородицу" и двадцать – "Отче наш" в качестве епитимьи. В этот вечер Кастиэлю не помогла ни холодная вода, ни молитвы. Стоило только прикрыть глаза, и из темноты звучал ломкий хрипловатый басок, описывающий эротические фантазии. Кастиэль проводил достаточно времени в обществе Дина и хорошо знал и его запах, и то, какова на ощупь кожа на его руках, и как он выглядит без обычных для него футболок и рубашек. Эти знания сплетались с услышанным в исповедальне и превращались в смесь, куда более взрывоопасную, чем нитроглицерин. В этот вечер Кастиэль не сдался и долго ворочался в своей узкой холодной постели, пытаясь найти удобное положение для ноющего члена. Проснулся он в трусах с влажным липким пятном спереди, а за то, чтобы не помнить свой сон, он был готов отдать годовое жалованье. Но никому его жалованье не было нужно.

С той поры отец жил как в тумане. Дин был повсюду – в мыслях, в снах, в церкви. Он откровенно недоумевал, почему всегда такой дружелюбный священник, к которому он сразу почувствовал доверие как к старшему брату, начал его избегать. Кастиэль чувствовал себя виноватым, что не может обуздать собственную похоть, и – сдался в какой-то момент. Так отчаянно и так часто он не дрочил даже в выпускном классе, даже когда впервые влюбился в капитана школьной баскетбольной команды – безответно, само собой, даже когда их с Грегом отношения не перешли еще в горизонтальную плоскость. Он выдаивал из себя Дина, выдавливал его, но тот только рос и занимал все пространство подобно облаку удушливого газа. Кастиэль задыхался в нем, но представить себе жизнь без него больше не мог.

Никогда не страдавший бессонницей Кастиэль теперь практически перестал спать. Отлежав себе бока, он вставал и начинал писать проповеди, которые получались страшными и обещали жуткие кары всем клятвопреступникам и нарушителям божеских законов. Прихожане, пять постоянных на утренней мессе и трое – на вечерней, дремали, пока он зачитывал цитаты о геенне и адских прислужниках. Единственный, кто слушал его, был Дин, облаченный в альбу и нервно теребящий конец веревки, которую он традиционно использовал как пояс. После подобных проповедей исповедовался Дин чаще и дольше обычного, а отец Кастиэль окончательно терял сон.

Поскольку делать в узкой келье, заставленной тяжелой старой мебелью, по ночам было нечего, он пристрастился коротать ночи в церкви. По ночам храм выглядел величественным, потолок и стены терялись в глухой мгле, куда не достигал свет слабых лампадок и вечных свечей. Кастиэль приходил без облачения, садился на скамью в первом ряду и сидел так порой часами, впадая в некую полудрему. Кроме него никто в церковь по ночам не заглядывал, даже сторож предпочитал запереть вход и отправиться на боковую.

В одну из ночей Кастиэль услышал вдруг шорохи и вроде как журчание из бокового зала. В этом помещении стояла гигантская купальня из дерева, инкрустированная изнутри серебром, настолько большая, что в ней вполне можно было принимать ванну. Раз в неделю Дин наполнял ее водой, таская ведра из кухни. Раньше купальню использовали для омовения болящих в надежде на исцеление, но обычай давно ушел в прошлое. И все равно Кастиэль еженедельно освящал свежую воду, это было частью традиции, присущей старому храму. Хорошо хоть, что слить воду не представляло труда, через одну из ножек проходила труба, выведенная в канализацию. Иногда они с Дином шутили, что, сливая воду, освящают всю округу. Забеспокоившись, не образовалась ли в старом дереве течь, Кастиэль поторопился в зал и замер, так и не выйдя из прохода.

В купальне спиной к входу в зал стоял Дин, совершенно обнаженный. Он наклонялся и зачерпывал святую воду каким-то ковшом, а потом выливал себе на голову. Каждый раз, когда он сгибался, Кастиэлю становилась видна соблазнительная тень между расходящимися ягодицами. Струи воды стекали с кончиков волос и змеились по бледной в полутьме коже, дробясь на отдельные капли, очерчивавшие плечи, спину и зад и повисавшие на волосках ног. Сквозь окно, украшенное многоцветным витражом, падал то ли свет от фонаря, то ли сноп лунного света, окрашивался в разные цвета и превращал воду в драгоценные камни.

Глядя на моющегося Дина, Кастиэль позабыл, где находится. Дин обернулся на шорох его шагов, сначала испуганно, а, увидев знакомую фигуру, развернулся и неожиданно прямо посмотрел в лицо приближающегося священника. Кастиэль видел ровную линию плеч, узкую талию и – он с испугом и неожиданной радостью отметил, что Дин полностью возбужден. Член покачивался в такт дыханию, которое отчетливо слышалось в тишине. Кастиэль приближался к купели, в которой, по колено в святой воде, стоял и ждал его Дин.

Они не обменялись ни словом, ни жестом, когда Кастиэль, шагнув на возвышение, преклонил колено и, потянувшись, обхватил холодные мокрые бедра Дина и вобрал его член глубоко в рот. В гулкой тишине пустого зала не было слышно ничего, кроме плеска и время от времени шуршания ткани о дерево. Дин не сразу решился прикоснуться к Кастиэлю и только неуверенно шевелил пальцами, словно перебирал что-то невидимое. Кастиэль давился с непривычки, вспоминая вкус живой плоти, ощущение кожи под ладонями и на языке, сглатывая горьковатые капли смазки. Он покачивал Дина, заставляя толкаться в том же ритме, добиваясь единого движения. Понадобилось всего несколько минут, и Дин излился Кастиэлю на корень языка, заполняя его рот солено-пряным.

Кастиэль отодвинулся, выпуская не до конца опавший член Дина, обессилено опираясь на деревянный край. Вода заколыхалась, когда Дин покинул купальню и принялся собирать свои разбросанные по полу вещи. Отец Кастиэль поднялся и, не оборачиваясь, покинул зал, а потом и церковь, все ускоряя и ускоряя шаг. В свою комнату он уже почти бежал по коридору, задыхаясь, чувствуя, как воздух режет по ободранной гортани, как сводит и ноет челюсть. Он упал лицом в подушку и заснул, заснул впервые за несколько месяцев сразу и без снов.

~*~

Впервые за долгое время Кастиэль проспал несколько часов кряду. Он проснулся отдохнувшим, чувствуя себя так, словно кто-то снял с него тяжелый груз. Правда, долго это ощущение не задержалось. Вспомнив, что именно принесло ему облегчение, Кастиэль стиснул зубы, чтобы не застонать. Как он мог поддаться, позволить себе... Он опустился на колени, начиная проговаривать утренние молитвы, но никак не мог избавиться от мелькающих перед закрытыми глазами воспоминаний, ярких, как кадры из неприличного фильма, и сладких, как разноцветные леденцы.

Дни превратились в муку. Кастиэль не смотрел на Дина, точнее, всячески избегал даже случайного взгляда ему в лицо. Он боялся, что не сможет сдержаться. Правда, каким образом он потеряет над собой контроль, он и сам не знал. Он старательно сохранял дистанцию, избегая малейшего прикосновения, даже когда Дин помогал ему надевать и снимать облачение. Перестал спускаться в трапезную, в которой они обычно ели втроем – Дин, старый, глухой привратник и сам Кастиэль. И, несмотря ни на что, Кастиэль чувствовал себя счастливым. Это чувство не было ярким, как много лет назад, но оно наполняло его ровным теплом.

Все закончилось две недели спустя.

Отец Кастиэль работал в своем кабинете, таком же узком, темном и тоскливом, как и другие помещения церкви. Написание воскресной проповеди затянулось. У него пропало желание запугивать прихожан и, в первую очередь, себя самого. Поэтому он вчитывался в строки Священного Писания, листая свою истрепанную библию, размышляя, о чем же поговорит‘ с прихожанами в этот раз. В дверь постучали, и на пороге появился Дин.

Кастиэль на секунду посмотрел на него и немедленно отвернулся, начав перекладывать бумаги с места на место. Дин сделал нерешительный шаг в кабинет, и Кастиэль услышал глухой шум, словно что-то тяжелое опустили на пол.

– Святой отец, я пришел попрощаться.

Кастиэль замер. Ему показалось, что в комнате вдруг потемнело и похолодало.

– Куда ты? – беспомощно спросил Кастиэль, все еще не решаясь поднять глаза. – Ты еще несовершеннолетний.  
– Я нашел себе место ученика в одном гараже, вот адрес, – такая знакомая рука показалась в поле зрения Кастиэля и положила сложенный листок бумаги на краешек стола. – Я связался со своим официальным опекуном и получил его согласие. Так будет лучше, я думаю.  
– Я... – у Кастиэля запершило в горле. Он прокашлялся, но колючий комок никак не хотел исчезать, раздирая ему гортань. – Я...  
– Не надо, – твердо сказал Дин. – До свидания, святой отец.

Раздался шорох, потом шаги, и дверь закрылась.

– Не святой, – прошептал Кастиэль. – И совсем не отец...

~*~

С уходом Дина все изменилось. Не с кем было теперь перекинуться словом, отец Кастиэль остался один, наедине с собой и своими грехами. Однако уход Дина всколыхнул его, словно разбудил окончательно. Кастиэль посмотрел вокруг и увидел пустующую церковь, ветшающую и никому не нужную. "Как я", – шепнул противный голосок в голове. "Ну, это мы еще посмотрим", – ответил сам себе Кастиэль.

Прошло два года, в течение которых Кастиэль так часто сидел перед телефоном, сжимая в руках бумажку с адресом мастерской, в которую уехал Дин. От этого бумага измялась, буквы поблекли, и Кастиэль уже с трудом различал цифры телефонного номера. Поначалу он не знал, что бы сказал, окажись Дин у аппарата. "Привет, как дела? Как ты устроился?" Любые обыденные фразы казались ему исполненными тайным смыслом, словно чемоданы с двойным дном, набитые контрабандой. "Ты не забыл меня? Думаешь ли ты обо мне? Кто я для тебя? Остался ли я хоть в малейшей степени частью твоей жизни?" – вот что слышал Кастиэль за собственными вопросами.

Но теперь прошло достаточно времени, достаточно для того, чтобы снизить остроту переживания и чувства вины, и, кроме того, Кастиэлю было о чем рассказать. В церкви и приходе произошли значительные перемены, и Кастиэль был уверен, что Дин, считавший храм и приют своим домом, обрадовался бы им.

– К черту, прости Господи, – бормотал Кастиэль. – Это ведь и ему интересно. Я просто узнаю, все ли у него хорошо.

Голос, отозвавшийся в телефонной трубке, был не слишком дружелюбным.

– Сингер.  
– Здравствуйте, – отозвался Кастиэль. – Меня зовут отец Кастиэль, я из Лоуренса. Я ищу Дина Винчестера.  
– Тут такого нет.

На такой ответ Кастиэль не рассчитывал.

– Но... он оставил мне этот адрес и телефон, сказал, что нашел у Вас место ученика... – Кастиэль понял, что беспомощно мямлит.  
– Был тут парнишка, Дин, года два назад, да ему не понравилось. Он решил поискать счастья где подальше.  
– Я... а вы не знаете, где? Он воспитывался в приюте при церкви, в которой я служу, и меня беспокоит его судьба. Я просто хотел убедиться, что с ним все хорошо.  
– Думаю, лучше не бывает. Упорный парень, и знает, чего хочет. По крайней мере, два года назад знал. Но адреса у меня нет. И где он, я не знаю. Прощайте, отец Кастиэль.

Кастиэль послушал заунывные гудки разъединения связи и медленно положил трубку на рычаг старого аппарата. Впервые за два прошедших года его затопила волна усталости.

~*~

Поддерживая под руку мать перед свежей могилой отца, отец Кастиэль с трудом заставлял себя вслушиваться в ее слова.

– Ты так многого добился за последние годы, сынок. Я так тобой горжусь! Знаешь, я рада, что мы переехали к тебе поближе, – миссис Новак смахнула слезу платочком, развернулась и двинулась к ожидавшей их машине за оградой приличной части кладбища Сталл. – Уверена, что не за горами то время, когда тебя пригласят в епископат.  
– Я не собираюсь отправляться в епископат, мама, – устало отозвался Кастиэль.

Миссис Новак искоса глянула на сына и не стала настаивать. Ее мальчику всегда было необходимо некоторое время, чтобы разобраться в себе и принять верное решение. Но он всегда справлялся. История поступления в семинарию была ярким тому примером. Жаль, что Чарли скончался, он бы разделил с ней радость от признания заслуг Кастиэля.

Кастиэль проводил мать и вернулся обратно в церковь. В связи с утратой его на два дня освободили от проведения служб, но остальные обязанности ему переложить было не на кого.

Мать не зря упомянула успехи Кастиэля. За последние пять лет он сумел увеличить паству, так, что даже на ежедневных службах собиралось достаточно народу, а по воскресным дням некоторым прихожанам даже не хватало мест на скамьях, и для них ставили стулья в проходах и вдоль стен. Сам Кастиэль и не подозревал, что определенная часть его слушателей приходила ради самого священника, нежели испытывала потребность в духовной пище, однако немало было и тех, кого захватил энтузиазм молодого служителя Божия. После того, как Дин покинул его, Кастиэль резко изменил темы и характер своих проповедей. Он искал теперь возможность помочь людям обрести себя, найти свой путь.

И такую же цель он преследовал, возрождая приют для мальчиков в несколько измененном виде. Вместо сиротского дома он открыл реабилитационный центр для трудных подростков. Рассчитан был центр на двадцать мальчиков и юношей от десяти до шестнадцати лет. После не совсем удачного начала Кастиэлю удалось наладить прочные связи с двумя психологами, несколькими социальными работниками и молодым адвокатом, которые согласились безвозмездно помочь работе центра. Пару месяцев спустя пятеро молодых людей заняли пустовавшие последние годы койки в дортуарах. А еще через два года в центр уже записывались на год, а то и больше, вперед.

Кастиэлю удавалось найти подход к каждому из юных обитателей центра. Возможно, секрет крылся в том, что он не пытался морализировать или напрямую воспитывать мальчиков, стремясь скорее создать им условия для того, чтобы определиться с собственной дорогой в жизни. Далеко не все принимали католичество, тем более что участие в службах было добровольным, но у выпускников было на редкость мало рецидивов. Родители благодарили Кастиэля со слезами на глазах.

Дни отца Кастиэля теперь были заполнены под завязку. Вечером он доползал до постели и валился, засыпая то с книгой, то с блокнотом для заметок в руках. И все-таки сам Кастиэль себя счастливым не чувствовал. Он был рад, что нашел возможность оказать кому-то помощь, но сам так и не нашел того, кто бы смог помочь ему самому.

После смерти мужа миссис Новак прожила еще чуть более полугода в пансионате для престарелых, а потом скончалась во время тихого часа. Кастиэль позаботился, чтобы ее похоронили рядом с отцом, и вернулся к работе.

Шел седьмой год без Дина.

~*~

– Аmen.  
– Amen, – раскатисто отозвались многочисленные прихожане.

Кастиэль сошел с кафедры и скрылся в притворе. С каждым днем ему все труднее было находить слова для службы, ему казалось, что он обманывает своих прихожан, поскольку давно уже не был уверен в том, что хочет оставаться священником. С самого начала его удерживал долг – сначала перед родителями, потом перед паствой, присланными епископатом помощниками, мальчиками из центра реабилитации. Он чувствовал себя утомленным и больше всего страдал от невозможности поделиться с кем-то своими собственными страданиями. Даже духовнику, с которым он встречался раз в полгода, он не признавался в своих сомнениях. Ему казалось, что он теряет веру, возможно, думал он ночами, и не было никогда никакой веры во мне, а всего лишь страх разочаровать близких и нежелание ссориться с ними. Порой ему казалось, что он совершил ошибку, бросив учебу и став священником. Это решение, казавшееся несколько лет назад наилучшим выходом, представлялось ему теперь просто трусливым бегством.

Несмотря на собственные колебания, ему удавалось находить необычайно точные советы людям, которые сомневались в себе. Возможностью исповедоваться у Кастиэля пользовались далеко не только прихожане его церкви, но и верующие других конфессий, и иногда даже атеисты. Кастиэль и любил, и побаивался подобных исповедей. Каждый раз, занимая свое место в полутемной клетушке, отделенной все той же деревянной решеткой от закутка для исповедующегося, он боялся услышать голос из прошлого, боялся, что в этот раз он сорвется и... Что именно он сделает, Кастиэль не знал. Однако раз за разом из-за решетки доносились голоса – мужские, женские, иногда почти детские, иногда – старческие, и они просили о поддержке и помощи. Кастиэль заставлял себя вспоминать, что он – духовный отец этим людям, концентрировался на их заботах, загоняя сомнения куда-то глубоко внутрь. Он был благодарен им всем, благодарен за то, что они позволяли ему на некоторое время пожить их жизнью, и у него не было нужды думать о собственных проблемах.

Наступило 24 января 2008 года. Целый день на улице мело, а к вечеру разыгралась нешуточная вьюга. В церкви было холодно, у Кастиэля стыли пальцы, когда он дотрагивался до серебряной посуды. На службу пришли только трое, молодой священник отец Самандриэль, который охотнее отзывался на свое мирское имя Альфи, и два воспитанника из центра. Незадолго до конца мессы дверь открылась, и в церковь ввалился кто-то, весь запорошенный снегом. Человек занял место в темном углу, и Кастиэлю не удалось рассмотреть, кто же это. Он решил, что, вероятно, какой-то бедолага решил погреться или переждать буран.

После заключительной молитвы сидевшие в первом ряду распрощались и отправились по своим делам. Кастиэль вздохнул, убрал на место библию и утварь, сменил облачение и, накинув на плечи теплый плед, занял место в исповедальне. Он приготовился провести полчаса в медитации, сомневаясь, что кому-то понадобятся его услуги духовника сегодня вечером, поэтому он вздрогнул, когда из темноты за решеткой донесся низкий мужской голос:

– Простите меня, святой отец, ибо я согрешил.  
– Господь простит, – отозвался Кастиэль, мучительно пытаясь вспомнить, где и когда ему уже доводилось слышать этот голос. – Давно ты исповедовался, сын мой?  
– Давно. В последний раз больше восьми лет назад.

Срок, названный мужчиной, словно заставил зазвенеть внутри Кастиэля тревожный колокольчик.  
– Так долго? – не без труда заставил себя Кастиэль хоть как-то отреагировать. – Вероятно, это будет длинная исповедь.  
– Вы даже не представляете, какая длинная. Я совершил большой грех – соблазнил человека, который принадлежал не мне.  
– Она была замужем? – сожаления изменщиков и изменщиц Кастиэлю приходилось выслушивать чуть ли на каждый день, и каждый раз он не мог избавиться от удивления – ну зачем это людям надо? Расстаньтесь и живите с другим, честнее будет. Вряд ли Господь желал чадам своим жизни в страхе и лжи.  
– Не она, – медленно и будто нехотя отозвался мужчина, – он. И он не был женат. По крайней мере, не на женщине.  
– Если этот человек не был связан семейными обязательствами...  
– Он был связан обязательствами иного рода. Я не понимал, что творю, но видел, как сильно влияет на него то, что я делаю. И продолжал.

Кастиэль помолчал. Воспоминания, которые он старательно отгонял от себя все последние годы, настойчиво рвались на поверхность. Ему начало казаться, что не зима сейчас за стенами церкви, а позднее лето, что во всем храме нет никого, кроме его самого и Дина, шепчущего свою невинно-греховную исповедь. Кастиэль вздрогнул, когда сидящий за решеткой человек вдруг хлопнул по перегородке ладонью:  
– Вы меня слушаете, падре?  
– Да... Да, разумеется, сын мой... – рот Кастиэля внезапно пересох, словно распухший язык отказывался повиноваться.  
– Я боялся тех чувств, которые будил во мне этот человек. Они казались мне недостойными его, я словно пачкал его своими помыслами. И одновременно я хотел, чтобы он упал в ту грязь, в которой, как я думал, валялся я сам. Я хотел, чтобы он разделил мое желание. И я провоцировал его, как мог и насколько мог. И добился своего. А потом я испугался. Он перестал смотреть на меня, лишил меня единственной радости, которая была у меня тогда в жизни. Он пугал геенной в загробной жизни, а я уже пылал в ней.  
Кастиэль попытался что-то возразить, но мужчина не умолкал, продолжая рассказывать со все возрастающей страстью:  
– И я покинул его, покинул обитель, которая была для меня домом, я сбежал. Я оказался трусом.  
– Нет, сын мой, это не так, – слабо запротестовал Кастиэль. – Этот человек... Он же был старше тебя, опытнее, он должен был держать себя в руках...  
– У него не было ни единого шанса, – жестко ответил мужчина. – Ни единого. Если бы мне не удалось совершить задуманное в тот раз, я бы нашел другой способ. Это все была моя вина. Так я думал, покидая его.  
– А сейчас ты так не думаешь?  
Кастиэль отчетливо расслышал смешок, а потом мужчина за перегородкой завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее. Словно готовился провести в исповедальне еще долго.  
– Сейчас... Лучше я скажу, что я делал после того, как ушел. Я оставил этому человеку адрес места, куда направился. Я поехал к одному старому другу моего отца. Он оказался вполне в порядке, этот мужик. Первым делом плеснул мне виски, когда я нарисовался у него на пороге. И рассказал многое и о моей семье, и о моем отце. Я поселился у него, он учил меня ремонтировать машины, но не только. Он меня учил жить. Я смотрел вокруг и не верил, что жил раньше. Я не знал ничего, совершенно. А еще я ждал. Я ждал, что этот человек позвонит. Я давал ему срок – до конца недели, до конца месяца, потом до Рождества, потом до моего дня рождения. Я надеялся, что он позвонит в день, когда мне исполнилось восемнадцать, но нет. Я в тот день надрался вусмерть, забрал машину моего отца, которая стояла в гараже у этого парня, и поехал в город. Проснулся я без трусов, зато с двумя девицами в постели. Ну и блевал же я. Простите, падре.  
– Ничего, продолжайте, – Кастиэль плотнее запахнулся в плед и замер, перебирая четки.  
– Я думал, что больше, как говорится, ни капли в рот, ни сантиметра в... ну, Вы знаете, однако в ближайшие выходные рванул в тот же бар. Мне казалось, что я теперь взрослый. Однако чем больше я пил и трахался, тем чаще вспоминал этого человека. И я решил уехать. Бобби Сингер – так звали того человека, у которого я тогда жил...  
Кастиэль ахнул и выронил четки. Бусины издали глухой стук, ударившись о деревянные доски кабинки.  
– Он мне сказал, – мужчина продолжил свой рассказ, словно и не услышал ничего, – что этот мой человек позвонил. Ага. Два года спустя.  
– В этих и во всех других моих грехах я раскаиваюсь, Господи и Боже мой,* – забормотал Кастиэль, пытаясь заглушить голос человека.  
– И ничего не сказал. Бобби ему ответил, как я и просил, что меня нет, и нет уже давно. И что он не знает, где я. На самом деле я регулярно звонил Бобби и справлялся. Я ждал. После того, как он мне сказал, что мне позвонили, я неделю пил. Вы пили когда-нибудь целую неделю до усрачки, святой отец?  
– ...и искренне сожалею, что оскорбил ими Тебя, милосердного и доброго моего Спасителя. Смиренно молю Тебя: прости мне все, что я вольно или невольно сделал против заповедей Твоих и святой Твоей воли, – бормотал Кастиэль, повышая голос.  
– Знаете, где я только не побывал, падре. Я долго думал, что мир – это страшное место. Я ничего не знал о его соблазнах, но, получив возможность, постарался разобраться в них поближе. И мне понравилось. Не сами соблазны, а то, что я никому не должен был давать отчет в своих действиях, кроме себя самого. Я всегда боялся Бога, он мне представлялся этаким папашей с ремнем в руке, который готов отшлепать тебя за малейшую провинность.  
– Твердо решив избегать всякого греха, я уповаю на милосердие Твое и благодатную помощь Твою, укрепляющую меня во всяком добром деле. Уповаю на то, что Ты подашь ее мне ради заступничества Пречистой Матери Твоей и всех святых Твоих, – Кастиэль зажмурил глаза и стиснул руки в кулаки, пытаясь не позволить ядовитым словам проникнуть под полог, который он так долго держал задернутым.  
– Вы правы, падре, – в голосе мужчины послышалась горечь, – Он, – выделил мужчина интонацией, – не такой. Он дал нам целый мир, а мы прячемся от него. Он предложил нам на выбор миллионы дорог, а мы запираем ворота и боимся высунуть свой нос за порог.  
– Аминь, – выкрикнул Кастиэль, порываясь встать.  
В этот момент мужчина с силой ударил кулаком по решетке, и, как Кастиэль и думал, дерево легко треснуло и мелкими щепками осыпалось на пол. Сквозь пролом просунулась крепкая рука, торчавшая из рукава кожаной куртки, Кастиэль словно в замедленной съемке видел, как рука потянулась к его воротнику и, вцепившись резко дернула его вниз, заставив больно удариться лбом о деревянные планки, обрамлявшие окошко.  
– Хватит бегать, – произнес мужчина, и Кастиэль ощутил, как к его губам прижались чужие, твердые и горячие. Он забился, упираясь руками в разделявшую кабинки дощатую стену, и ему удалось вырваться. Отпрянув, тяжело дыша, путаясь в сутане, пледе и занавеске, он практически вывалился наружу. Одновременно из другой кабинки выскочил высокий плечистый мужчина, на куртке которого все еще видны были мокрые пятна от растаявшего снега, и подхватил Кастиэля под руку. Тот испуганно всмотрелся в лицо. Воображение дорисовывало плохо различимые в полутьме церкви черты. Лицо стало шире, в уголках глаз появились первые морщинки, кожа загорела, но веснушки, губы и зеленые глаза были прежними.  
– Дин, – Кастиэль попытался заговорить, но был прерван властной рукой, которая легла ему на шею, а потом притянула ближе, так, что глаза Дина оказались в дюйме от его собственных.  
– Я вернулся, – прошептал он и прижался к губам Кастиэля.  
За окнами церкви мела вьюга, огоньки свечей трепетали под легкими сквoзняками, а в темном углу за исповедальней два человека яростно почти пожирали друг друга, впиваясь пересохшими изголодавшимися ртами. У Кастиэля подкашивались ноги. Дин пах иначе, он был иным на вкус, чем помнилось Кастиэлю, но этот новый запах и вкус нравился ему ничуть не меньше, чем тот, прежний. Дин оторвался от него, тяжело дыша, вглядываясь в лицо внимательно и тревожно.  
– Ты пойдешь со мной?  
Кастиэль напрягся. Тогда Дин прижался ближе, втираясь в него, словно пытаясь ощутить живое человеческое тепло через все слои ткани, которые их разделяли:  
– Пойдем со мной.  
Дин решительно опустился на колени и потянул край колючей шерстяной сутаны вверх. Кастиэль прижимался к стене спиной, не произнося ни звука, закрыв глаза, словно сдаваясь. Или же принимая поражение.  
Дин медленно провел руками от коленей до бедер Кастиэля, на секунду задержавшись, а потом решительно принялся расстегивать бесчисленные пуговички. Пробравшись, наконец, внутрь, он почувствовал, как вздрогнул Кастиэль, когда холодные руки соприкоснулись с его пылающей плотью. Молча Дин нырнул под подол одеяния, словно прячась от всего мира. Его медленные, тягучие движения, нерешительные, осторожные, посылали волны дрожи по телу Кастиэля. Тот никак не мог решиться ответить, но страх, что все это закончится или окажется просто одним из тех самых стыдных снов, которые он скрывал от всех, даже от себя самого, заставил его действовать. Казалось, рука его весила целую тонну, когда он поднял ее и положил Дину на затылок, прижимая ближе. И Дин отозвался, сразу же став более настойчивым. Кастиэль прикрыл глаза, ему казалось, он видит, что там происходит под черной тканью, когда Дин вдруг отодвинулся, а потом выпутался из складок и поднялся. Вероятно, у Кастиэля был на редкость ошарашенный вид, потому что Дин ласково скользнул пальцами по его щеке и, повернув лицо так, чтобы смотреть прямо в глаза, он проговорил:  
– Я столько времени ждал тебя. Мне нужно быть твоим.  
Кастиэль не сразу понял, о чем идет речь. Только когда Дин вдруг принялся решительно раздеваться, бросая куртку и теплую рубашку прямо на пол, а потом принимаясь за джинсы.  
– Нет! – Кастиэль отшатнулся. – Я не могу! Я...  
– Ты должен. Иначе все, что я сделал, все, что я пережил, все было напрасно. Дотронься до меня.  
Он взял руку Кастиэля, дрожащую, ледяную, и прижал к своей груди. Медленно потянул ее вниз, позволяя скользить по ткани футболки, направляя к своему паху.  
– Я не хочу принадлежать кому-то еще. Мне нужен ты.  
Кастиэль всхлипнул, ощутив горячее тело под ладонью. Он все еще отказывался принимать это, но его собственные руки словно зажили собственной жизнью, пробираясь в тесноту джинсов, обхватывая член Дина, протискиваясь дальше, чтобы лечь на ягодицы.  
– Я столько раз приходил сюда, Кастиэль, в последний год. Слушал твои проповеди, слушал то, что говорили о тебе другие. И видел, что тебе нужно иное. Ты не видел меня, я научился хорошо прятаться, но я был здесь. И сегодня, ведь ты же знаешь, какой сегодня день.  
– День твоего рождения, – медленно произнес Кастиэль, продолжая ласкать теплую кожу.  
– Неужели я не заслужил небольшого подарка?  
Кастиэль двинулся дальше, дурея от запаха Дина, от его слов, от того, что он чувствовал.  
– Я готов для тебя, – пробормотал Дин, вжимаясь лицом Кастиэлю в шею, – я всегда был готов для тебя.  
Кастиэль решительно выдернул руки из штанов Дина. Тот отшатнулся, словно ему дали пощечину, не веря, что его оттолкнули. Однако Кастиэль вовсе не собирался прогонять его. Дин наблюдал за тем, как Кастиэль неторопливо вытащил из воротника узкую белую полоску, которую он, отойдя на несколько шагов, положил на скамью. После этого, не чинясь, он спокойно снял с себя сутану, сложил ее и положил рядом с колораткой**. Дин наблюдал за манипуляциями с напряжением, пытаясь понять, что они означают.  
– Ты прав, Дин, – Кас повернулся к нему. – Я забыл, что значит любить и быть счастливым, прикрываясь долгом и обязательствами. А Ему они не нужны. Он хочет видеть нас счастливыми. Иди ко мне.  
Дин подошел ближе, всматриваясь Кастиэлю в лицо. Кастиэль выглядел освобожденным, словно он решил давно мучавшую его задачу.  
– Я так долго ждал тебя, – прошептал он в свою очередь. – С первого дня. Я гнал тебя из своих мыслей как бесовское наваждение, не желая принять того, что было послано нам свыше.  
Он решительно притянул Дина ближе.  
– Уверен?  
Вместо ответа Дин решительно потянул джинсы вниз.  
– Прямо... здесь? – Кастиэлю было не по себе.  
– Кас, – вдруг назвал его Дин странным непривычным сокращением, от которого у Кастиэля вдруг сжалось что-то в животе, – Он видит нас все равно. Так какая разница – где?  
Дин споро разостлал на полу свою куртку, накрыл ее пледом и потянул Кастиэля ближе:  
– Ложись.  
Словно во сне Кастиэль подчинился и опустился на жесткое ложе. Спущенные штаны мешали, он не мог раздвинуть ноги, но, похоже, Дина это не смущало ни в малейшей степени. Даже не дожидаясь, пока Кастиэль устроится поудобнее, он переступил через него и решительно опустился вниз. Кастиэль видел, как Дин завел руку за спину, и немедленно холодные шершавые пальцы обхватили его стояк. Он задержал дыхание, чувствуя, как обхвативший его влажный жар распространяется по телу. Дин сам сделал все, что нужно, Кастиэль только беспомощно цеплялся за полы его рубашки, за предплечья, за бедра, а Дин двигался уверенно, словно точно знал, как надо. Точнее, просто знал. Он склонился ниже, замер, ловя губами мочку уха Кастиэля, и протянул медленно:  
– Кас, как я ждал...  
– И я, – отозвался Кастиэль. – Не проходило дня, чтобы я о тебе не думал, да что дня – часа... Я словно умер тогда...  
На это заявление Дин резко подался бедрами:  
– А сейчас? Ты жив? Ты чувствуешь себя живым?  
– Да... Да!  
– Тогда что же ты валяешься как дохлый? Шевелись, давай!  
И Кастиэль последовал приказанию, оттолкнулся от пола, не обратив внимания, что поясницу заломило от непривычной нагрузки, и принялся вбиваться резкими короткими толчками. Дин выгнулся назад, оскалившись в темный потолок. Рука его потянулась к члену, но он наткнулся на ладонь Кастиэля, который принялся дрочить ему жестко и быстро.  
– Кас, Кас, Ка-а-ас!  
Если бы не ночь и не буран, кто-нибудь мог бы перепугаться до смерти, услышав отдававшиеся в помещении звуки хриплого дыхания, шлепков тела о тело, сдавленных и несдержанных стонов, а потом вдруг неожиданно смех, смех двух счастливых людей, свободный и радостный, и шепот, который благодаря церковной акустике разнесся по всему залу:  
– Ты пойдешь со мной?  
– Пойду.

~*~

Отец Самандриэль наутро был немало удивлен, найдя на церковной скамье сутану отца Кастиэля, поверх которой лежала колоратка. Спустя несколько дней пришло письмо, в котором, не объясняя причин, отец Кастиэль сообщал, что складывает сан и больше не вернется в Лоуренс. По крайней мере, в ближайшее время.

~*~

– „Road to hell. This is the road to hell“,*** – неслось из динамиков импалы. Дорога вилась бесконечной лентой, солнце светило, отросшие волосы некогда отца Кастиэля, а теперь просто Каса трепал ветер, Дин качал головой в такт и время от времени поглядывал на своего спутника.  
– Весьма верное замечание, – обронил Кас, кивая на магнитофон.  
– Ну, это еще бабушка надвое сказала. Может, эта дорога приведет нас прямиком в рай?  
– А зачем? – ответил Кас. – Если мы уже там?

**Author's Note:**

> * Кастиэль читает "Молитву после испытания совести"
> 
> ** Колоратка - узкий белый воротник, часть облачения западных клириков
> 
> *** "The Road to Hell" - песня Криса Ри (Chris Rea) из одноименного альбома (1989). Одна из самых знаменитых рок-композиций.


End file.
